


Facing His Fears

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester fears for his mate when Nick and Stephen are lost through an anomaly (Ep2.5 - Scorpions).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing His Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta back in 2009

James felt almost numb as he hung up the phone. He collapsed into his chair as his legs gave way. He had feared just such a phone call ever since he had fallen in love with Nick. Who, along with Stephen, was now lost on the wrong side of an anomaly. Alone and unarmed. Why the hell hadn't they waited for backup? Ryan hadn't been that far away.

James sighed, he knew why. Someone had been lost through it - a young girl in this case, but it could have been anyone. He knew neither Nick nor Stephen would leave her in the past, facing unknown creatures by herself. For now, all he could do was impatiently wait for Jenny and the Scooby Gang to return with more details.

***

James stood looking out over the atrium, his back to them as he was informed of events. He remained the picture of calm, although all he wanted to do was Shift and howl his fear and loss for all to hear. James had to ask, he had to know. “What are the chances of it re-opening?”

Connor hesitated slightly before he replied. “Some do, some don't.”

“But it could be tomorrow.” James half-smiled at Abby's attempt to renew their hope.

James heard the catch in Connor's voice as he disagreed, the boy obviously not wanting to give him false hope. “Or it could be in a thousand years time. We just don't know, that's the problem.”

James closed his eyes as he sought to regain his centre. He needed to be in control. He still had a job to do, no matter what happened to Nick. No matter how much his heart twisted in fear. James turned and moved to his desk, hoping its familiarity would allow him to regain his controlled façade.

James noticed the flash of sorrow in Jenny's eyes as he passed her. Did she know? He certainly wouldn't put it past her, after all Jenny had to be observant about people to be as good as she was with her job.

Her words confirmed that she did. “I'm sorry, James.” Jenny looked down for a moment. “We may have to face the fact that we've lost them.”

James sat down and knew he could not, would not, accept that. “How long can they survive?” How long could his love last out there, on the wrong side of an anomaly?

Connor answered. “If they find water, then they could survive for a few weeks. If they don't ...” He looked down, unable to meet James' eyes. James noticed Connor glance towards Jenny, almost as if he wanted her to speak so he didn't have to finish his answer to James.

Jenny did. “So what do we do now?”

As much as James wished he could just go and stand watch over the anomaly site, he knew he couldn't. “We carry on. Daphne and Scrappy will have to take charge of the anomaly operation.” But hopefully only for now. Please God, let Nick return to me.

James almost smiled at the look that passed between Abby and Connor. Especially when Connor sounded so surprised. “You mean us?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” James looked down for a moment. “God help us.” He turned to Jenny, to say the one thing he really wanted to. “Keep a permanent watch on the anomaly site. If it opens, we go in after them.” Please, please open.

Jenny spoke again. “What should I tell the girl's stepfather?”

James blinked. Bloody hell, he had forgotten her. He wasn't doing his job. This wasn't good enough, he needed to concentrate, to focus. “Tell him we did our best.” He met Jenny's eyes, “In the meantime, we have no option but to get on with the job. Good luck.”

When they had left, James slumped into his chair. His gaze drawn to the telephone. Ring. Please. Ring.

***

James sat in his office trying to work as he waited for a call from the anomaly. To tell him it was open, that Nick – and Stephen and the girl, of course – had returned. But it didn't come. James couldn't help but grow more and more worried about him.

Finally, James had had enough, he didn't even pretend he was concentrating of his work any more. Not that leaning on the rail watching the comings and goings in the ARC made the waiting any easier.

James knew the answer but he still called out. “Leek, get over here.” He heard Leek scurry over. “Any news?”

“Er, no. Sorry, sir.” James caught the sideways glance Leek gave him before continuing. “Terrible loss. Such a brilliant man, and, of course, a good friend.”

James hoped he'd managed to suppress his reaction to that. Was Leek actually fishing for a reaction? Did he suspect James' relationship with Nick? But the wolf didn't trust Leek and James wasn't going to admit anything to him. So he lied. “Are you out of your mind? Cutter and I loathed each other.”

James saw Leek's eyebrow twitch. “I didn't know.”

Don't hide the fact that you don't believe me then, you bloody little toad. James knew his thought wasn't very professional, but he didn't care. After all it really didn't matter what Leek thought, the Civil Service didn't tolerate intolerance. Although, from Leek's expression, that might not be the problem. Fuck, James certainly didn't want to encourage that sort of relationship with the man. Time to put a stop to any of those ideas. “If there is one thing I despise more than stupidity, its sentimentality.” James glared at Leek. “Go on. I assume you're got some kind of work to do.”

Leek smirked. “Yes, I certainly do.”

James sighed when Leek finally left him alone, the man was really beginning to annoy him. He always made James feel like he needed a shower after talking to him. Now more than ever.

***

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the call that James had been waiting for came. He sat down heavily after he hung up, a smile he couldn't suppress spreading across his face. His lover was back, safe and sound. Stephen and the girl as well. But the call wasn't enough, James needed to see Nick for himself. Only when he saw him in person would he finally believe it was all over, that Nick really was back.

***

James smiled as his lover joined him in bed, “So, how was your day, love?”

Nick leant over and kissed him, “Not good.” James noticed the paused before he continued. “There were soldiers there, James.”

“Soldiers?”

“Yes. Soldiers.”

James sighed, “Ah. The reason Stephen barged past me. He thinks they were mine?”

“Yes. He does.”

“Do you?” James certainly hoped Nick didn't, he wasn't sure what he'd do if the answer was 'yes'.

Nick shook his head. “No. I trust you, love.”

“Good to know.” Though he sounded calm, inside James was smiling, knowing that Nick trusted him made him feel so very happy.

Nick smiled at him, before sobering. “But there is a traitor at the ARC.”

James frowned. Why hadn't Nick said anything before. “If you believe that, why didn't you tell me?”

Nick shrugged. “I didn't want you to worry about it.”

“Why not?” James sighed. “Damn it, Nick, its my job to worry about things like that. I'm in charge of the ARC. Something you, and obviously Stephen, have forgotten. Why the hell would I be a traitor? If I wanted, none of you would ever see daylight again!”

“Ah. I hadn't thought of that.” Nick sounded sheepish.

“Obviously not.” James was beginning to wonder whether any scientist actually lived in the 'real world'. James sighed as he considered his recent actions. “I suppose I might have been acting a bit suspiciously.”

He heard Nick snort, then, “What, you mean creeping about and being secretive about our relationship, not to mention the wolf?”

“Something like that.” James glanced at Nick, before smiling. “Why don't we worry about that in the morning. Right now, I have something else that is concerning me.”

James grinned at Nick's look of confusion, before leaning down and kissing him. “I missed you.”

Soon Nick was gasping and writhing under James' lips and teeth. “Please, love.” Nick's plea was music to James' ears as he sheathed himself deep within his lover. The sight, sound, taste, smell, touch and feel of Nick drove the last lingering spectres of fear from James as he took Nick hard and fast. James gave a deep contented growl as he felt his lover come and as he spurted deep inside him.

Holding Nick in his arms as they relaxed afterwards, James asked. “So, what are you going to do about this traitor?”

“Set a trap for them.”

James sighed. “Just be careful, love. I don't want to lose you again.”


End file.
